He doesn't have to know
by shippingxEclare
Summary: Clare is dating KC. But when they break up she sleeps with Eli. A big mystery is beginning to grow and how is she gonna solve it. Could she pretend it never happened or is it to big for that?
1. Meeting you

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**[Author's note: This is an Eclare/Klare story. I know KC wasn't dating Clare anymore when she first met Eli, but let me imagine it did. Also Clare's parents ****are**** separated but Jake and Glenn are not in the picture. Don't be to hard on me it is my first story and I'm dutch so if the words aren't right just say so and I will correct it. Enjoy!]**

**Clare's POV.**

''Call you tomorrow, I love you.'' And I hung up. KC wanted me to stay on the phone with him 'till midnight but I was to tired. I was off to bed when I heard mom walk into the room. ''We need to talk young lady!'' I turned around and looked at her. ''Me and dad talked about this on the phone and we both think this is going to far.'' ''What is going to f-'' I stopped talking when she pointed at the box of sexy bikini bottoms under my bed. ''Mom it is not what is looks like, it are Darcy's old ones.'' Shit, I promised not to tell mom and dad. I looked at mom again. ''Darcy would never wear that-that you know.'' ''Me neither mom! I just thought-'' She already walked away with a disappointed face. I was still tired so I jumped in my pajamas and crawled in bed.

The next morning I woke up with a vibrating phone. I didn't even looked at the ID of the caller as I answered the phone. ''Clare Edwards.'' ''This is KC Guthrie, I call because my beautiful girlfriend is supost to be at my house like, right now.'' I looked at the alarm and saw it was already 11 am. ''Sorry, I will be there in twenty.'' I hung up and jumped out of bed. I picked out a black skirt with a panty for underneath it, I also took my flower blouse and a jacket on it and got dressed. I walked into the bathroom, put on a light layer of make-up and did my hair on a curly way like every day. I ran downstairs, took my purse, keys and a donut mom brought for lunch. I opened the door and walked to KC's.

When I got at KC's I knocked and no one opened it. I knocked again. ''Hey Clare, I think you got the wrong apartment.'' I turned around and walked towards the door. ''Ow haha, I guess so.'' I didn't really like his mom but she was nice. ''Hey honey!'' KC walked towards me and kissed me and turned me around in bridal style. I love him so much! ''I got to go, don't make a mess!'' ''We won't mom!'' KC yelled back. ''So what are we g—'' Before I could finish his hand was on my waist and he kissed me. I kissed back and we fell on the couch. ''KC we shouldn't your mom could still hear us she's still in the hallway.'' ''I don't care, I want you Clare. '' He kissed me and we caught up in the moment.

''Pff.'' I fell down on the couch and KC got up and put on his close. ''Clare you should get dressed, my mom could be here any minute.'' I stood up and got dressed. ''I'm gonna go, don't want your mom to find out.'' He was such an idiot. Like his mom doesn't know, we're teenagers. I wanted to walk out the door when I felt someone grab my waist and push me backwards. ''Like I want you to go without a goodbye-kiss.'' He kissed me like every other time and let me go. ''Call you later, I love you.''

Weekend was over and I was bumped It felt like it was 5 minutes. I got my schoolbag and put it on my shoulder I took the keys and my phone and walked to the bus-stop. When I almost reached it some freaky hearse ride by. He stopped ''Were can I find ...Degrassi?'' I didn't answer he looked scary on a sexy w-. No Clare you have KC, just talk to him. No harm. ''To the left, then ride 'till you see a Tattoo-shop and then go right. Then you should see it.'' ''Thanks, want a ride?'' ''No thanks.'' No way in hell I was gonna drive with him. ''Ok see you there!'' ''How did you—'' He already drove away. How did he know I was going there? Weird guy.


	2. Author

I know my first chapter was very short and I wanted to post a new one but instead I'm writing a author's note. So last chapter Clare and KC did it and she met Eli. The next chapter is going to be much longer and with a little drama :). I will wright it tonight or this afternoon but I want to come up with some new ideas to start the new chapter. It's worth the waiting I promise.


	3. The assignment

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**[Author's note: So this chapter is all about Eclare beginning to know each other so Eclare fans, get ready! Enjoy!]**

I stepped out of the bus and walked across the road to the door. ''Clare!'' I turned and Alli hugged me. ''I can't breathe Alli.'' She let me go and I took a sigh. ''So what did you do this weekend?'' ''Chilling at KC's house and stuff, you?'' ''Chilling with Drew and stuff.'' We both needed to laugh, we maybe didn't say it but we both knew what happened this weekend. The bell rang and we walked into school. ''I have maths now you have English right?'' ''Yes, 10 am break?'' I asked. ''Yes, see you then.'' She walked away and I had to get down the hallway. I walked into the classroom.

I was bumped I didn't saw KC before class but I also didn't want that clammy stuff, I wasn't in a good mood. I sat down on my place when that freaky kid from the bus-stop walked along me. ''Psst, Adam!'' I whispered ''What?'' He whispered back. ''Who's that freaky kid sitting in front of me?'' I pointed to him. ''That's Eli Goldsworthy, have you never seen him? He just transferred to English class but he's been here for like, 3 months?'' ''I didn't, thanks.'' ''Ms. Edwards and Mr. Torres, you want to share your story to the class?'' Ms. Dawes asked. We turned around and she started talking.

''So for your last assignment you need to re-write a story and make a small movie of it. Get your assignment and I will couple you to your partner.'' I got up and hoped I would get coupled with Adam. ''Ms. Edwards you can get the story of the dead of Amadeus Mozart with, lets see. Mr. Goldsworthy.'' She gave me the paper and I looked for him. Wait isn't that-. He took the paper from me. ''Cool.'' He said. I wasn't very happy it was with him but I didn't really have a choice. ''So when are we gonna work on the assignment?'' I asked but he didn't hear me. ''Are you deaf?'' ''No but you didn't say it that loud I assume.'' He said with a smirk on his face. God that smirk was sexy. Clare stop it you have KC and he's not that stupid or dumb. ''You can this afternoon 4 pm right?'' ''Yeah of course.'' I said as sarcastic as I could. He smirked.

It was 3:45 pm on the microwave clock. I stood up and took my keys and put it in my black purse. I was cycling on my bike when I forgot which street it was. I took my phone and called Adam. ''Hey this is Adam.'' ''Hey Adam this is Clare, do you know in which street Eli lives?'' ''Yes, it's down the road from Kingstreet and it's number hmm, I don't know anymore it's a black house with a hearse in front of the house.'' ''A hearse? Are you serious. Jeesh is he a devil's child? I mean not that I'm Saint-Clare but.'' ''Shit, mom's screaming from upstairs. Gotta go, have fun.'' I could feel he had a smirk on his face. ''Thanks, have fun with your mom.'' I sarcastically said as he hung up.

''Did it take that long Edwards?'' He smirked. ''Yes because you're living in the middle of nowhere. I mean there is just one store in this block.'' He smiled and stepped aside. I walked into the house and looked around. ''So, want a drink?'' ''Sure, glass of water please.'' ''Yes madame.'' He walked into the kitchen as I took a seat. I looked at the living room and how everything was decorated. It was all metal, rock and antique stuff. Mostly the color of the stuff was black but there where a few things that where colorful He got back with our drinks and he sat down beside me. ''So how should we re-write it, it like almost perfect now.'' ''I think we should make it more obvious that Mozart died of exhaustion and sickness and not because his best friend/enemy made him do more than possible.'' He had a really good point there. ''Yeah, do you have a laptop or a tablet so I can write it down?'' ''Yes, wait here.'' ''I'm not a—'' He already left. I just sat there like 10 minutes. I'm gonna go check it out. I knocked on the door. ''Don't come in!'' I didn't. ''What are you doing you just needed to bring your laptop to me!'' ''I am! You just needed to wait.'' I sighed. ''Just hurry.'' What is he doing, jeesh.

When he came back he had red eyes and his laptop in his hand. ''Here.'' He gave me the laptop and I turned it on. I saw that he had cryed but I didn't want to ask. ''What's your password?'' He took the laptop and typed: 220409. What was that? Not my problem. I typed the assignment and when it was 5 pm we were done. He turned on the tv and switched channels 'til we saw some interview about goth fiction. ''Don't switch!'' ''U like Edwards?'' ''Back to the last name Goldsworthy?'' He smirked and I blushed and turned to the tv. ''Don't hide your blush. It's cute.'' I blushed again. Wait Clare you can't, think of KC. He's cute, tall, not that christian but that doesn't matter. He lives with his mom and he's perfect for me. He sometimes doesn't understand me but that's with every boyfriend. ''So what's your favorite?'' ''Huh, what do you mean?'' ''You read goth fiction I notice so what's your favorite?'' He asked with a cute face and I smiled back. He's so cute and handsome. Clare you can't fall for him. I turned and turned back. He just looked at me like I was his one person. I kissed him and he kissed back. Everything just fell of my shoulders. It was like no one on earth could screw up this moment.

''Your phone is going off.'' I backed down and answered the phone. ''Clare Edwards.'' ''Hey honey what are you doing I thought we could hang out.'' I turned white. I shook my head. ''I'm being there in ten. I love you.'' I hung up. ''Thanks Eli so see you Saturday.'' I run down the hallway, opened the door and cycled away. Shit, what, have, I, done.


	4. Dealing with the adverse

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**[Author's note: So did you enjoy last story? I know it was cute! This chapter Clare is going to deal with what just happened and more. Enjoy! BTW still Clare's POV.]**

''No, you, did, NOT! Omg Saint-Clare is turning evil. So, was he good?'' ''ALLI!'' She laughed. ''But really, was he?'' ''Yes, it was like a bomb exploded and we didn't even feel it. I mean not as good as with KC.'' I lied it was much and much better than KC's staled kisses. ''Yeah yeah, with KC you must have felt like a princess when he kissed you.'' She smirked. ''It was just a normal kiss, maybe less then that. He probably already forgot everything.'' ''Omg Clare you are SO naive. You believe what you say to yourself. It wasn't just a kiss and you know it. There is something growing there Edwards and don't deny it.'' Alli was right but I didn't want to admit it. I was falling for Eli Goldsworthy and KC didn't even see it. The bell rang and we walked to gym together.

The day got by fast. I saw KC a few times in the hallway and we kissed. Nothing special. Why wasn't it special? Why was KC just a normal daily guy and nothing like Eli. I was walking to the bus-stop to go home when Eli's hearse drove by. ''Need a ride? The bus isn't driving anymore, it's 3:45 pm.'' Damn he was hot when he was leaning out the car window. ''Yes thanks.'' I smiled as I got into the car. ''So, why did you need to leave so early Monday?'' ''I-I.'' I took sigh. ''I have a boyfriend. Monday was just one-off and you can NOT tell anyone. I don't want to lose KC. I love him.'' ''I won't tell but I know you love me too.'' I couldn't believe what I heard. It was true but I couldn't believe. ''Eli just bring me home we're not ment to be (1)'' ''Yes we are Clare. And I won't bring you home 'till you admit it.'' ''I will walk then.'' I opened the door and stepped out. I loudly shut the door and walked on the road. Eli opened the window. ''Clare get in you're making a scene.'' ''OW I, am making a scene? I don't fores someone to love me!'' ''Clare it was just a joke, get in!'' ''No!'' I was so angry he just made me fall in love with him all over again. He is so bossy, hot, with that smirk. I moaned a little but he couldn't hear it, luckily. I didn't want to love him, I just did.

When I came home I looked up at my phone and he text-ed me several times. **–Clare just talk to me. ****–I'm sorry Clare just pick up your phone.****–Don't be angry Clare we just need to talk.** HE is naive not me. Jeesh I hate and love him at the same time. No Clare you love KC and NOT Eli. He was just a one-off. Not special or something. He's just different from KC that's what makes him so-so. Nice?

My mom didn't make a scene at dinner so I couldn't get my anger out on her. I walked upstairs when Darcy's room door was open. I walked into the room and saw nothing different from when she left. I took a seat on her bed. It was so warm in here. I took of my jacket and threw it on the ground. I heard something ringlet on the ground. I stood up and took my jacket off the ground and then I saw it.

I can't believe it, I just found Darcy's old diary under the carpeting. Just, woow. No one had seen this since she left. I always thought she'd bring it with her. I opened it and there was nothing in it. First I thought it was a joke but then I saw she'd tore all the papers from the book. Now my day was really completely ruined. I put it back in the hole in the carpeting and got to my own room. I looked at my phone lying on the changer. 6 new messages and 4 missed calls, guess who's. I was thinking of calling him but then I thought of asking Adam for some good advice, I mean all that Alli says is that I need to follow my heart and that I'm naive. So I did call him.

''Adam.'' ''Hey Adam, it's Clare. I could use a little advice.'' ''About the KC-Eli thing? Do you love KC?'' ''Yes I do, more then I love Eli. I mean not that I love Eli.'' ''Then be friends with him. No harm.'' ''Yeah, yeah no harm. Thanks Adam!'' I hung up. Friends isn't bad. I unblocked my phone and text-ed Eli. **–Never mind what happened are we good? See you tomorrow.** I hesitated but still touched the send button. I waited and got a text back. **–Yeah see you tomorrow ** What did he mean with that?

**[Author's note: This chapter is good right? So Clare just had a fight with Eli but I promise the will be good. And her secret is starting to grow next chapter. I'm going to update very weekend because of school and homework. My next chapter is ready but I'm not gonna update yet so you can wait another week, just like Degrassi. J! (1) Yes, drop the world, don't hate.**


	5. The breakup and more

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**[Author's note: Sorry for updating so late (at mine it's like 11 o' europe.) Last chapter was full of shit. Clare is meeting KC before she goes to Eli's for the assignment. Enjoy!]**

It was Saturday morning and I just woke up. I would see KC today! I got out of bed and got dressed. I wore that cute pink skirt and a black t-shirt with a black jacket on it. I didn't took my keys because mom can come home every second. I walked out the door and waited for her on the bench when I got a text. **–Be home late your bike is in the garage.** I walked to the garage and got my bike. It was old and yellow. I got up and started cycling. I almost got to his house when I didn't saw his mom's car. I knocked on the door.

''O hey Clare, I didn't know you were coming today. Hmm I need to go soon so I think it's better if you'd go home.'' I looked at him with a unbelievable face. WHAT did he say? ''I have nothing else to do so if you don't mind I would like to spend some time with my BF.'' I pushed him a little to get into the room. ''Yea Clare about th-'' I saw Jenna sit in the room with a blanket around her naked body. I was getting white and I just stared at him. ''KC you can't do this to me. We're perfect!'' I wanted to cry but then I thought that that is just what Jenna and KC want. ''Clare, I'm gonna dump you for Jenna.'' ''Fine, no really I found someone else. You and your bitch have fun.'' I pushed him and walked away as I started to cry. He can't do this to me. He-he just can't. I couldn't think of anything as I started cycling. I stopped and walked to a bench in the middle of the street. I got my phone and called Alli.

''That son of a bitch! Are you freaking kidding me? Just like that? OMG Clare you have to take revenge.'' I stopped crying. ''How?'' I asked talking for the first time since she'd gone wild. ''With Eli. Just have sex with Eli and tell everyone.'' ''Alli are you crazy, I just made up with Eli. I can't have sex with him.'' I whispered when I needed to say sex. ''Yes you can Clare, you're already in love with him so how hard could it be?'' I nodded, Alli was right. I should go for Eli. ''Thanks hone. Call you when I'm done with the assignment.'' In hung up. I got on my bike and started cycling to Eli's house. I was so charged. I would tell him what I really feel and we would be perfect. And KC would be SO jealous.

''Clare-bear.'' I heard Eli's dad behind me. ''Hey mr. Goldsworthy is Eli home, we would film the movie today.'' He nodded and pointed to the garage. I knocked and Eli opened the door. ''Edwards, you're early.'' I nodded and I took a seat on the old bench in the garage. ''So what are you doing in here usually?'' I asked like I was interested ''I was just cleaning Morty, shall we go to the park. It's a good place to film.'' I nodded as I walked to the door from the hearse. I got in and clicked my belt into the clip. He started the car and we drove to the park. He parked and I got out.

''Eli this is the best place to film. It's beautiful!'' He smirked. ''So where do we start?'' I asked. He lifted his shoulders. ''What if we start when his enemy/best friend represents to work on the music for the opera?'' He said meaningless I could feel the tension between us. We were perfect but we didn't know it yet. ''Yea, yea sure.'' I said. He started the camera and I took place. ''No Mozart, you can do it. I'll help you.'' ''Thank you you're a real friend.'' We looked in each others eyes and kissed. ''Clare stop. You have a BF. We're just friends.'' I shook my head and smiled. ''I don't we broke up. I'm all yours.'' I smiled as he looked all confused. I moved forward to kiss but he pulled back. I thought he was joking and tryed again. ''Clare, stop. We can't do this. I-I, We're just friends. I mean not that I don't-t, never mind. Are we good?'' He reached out his hand but I just sat there, staring at his hand.

''Soo, are we filming or not?'' He asked after 5 minutes of silence. ''Uh, yeah sure. No eh yeah.'' It was a little awkward when we wanted to film the ending when Mozart's wife kisses him when he's dead but we skipped that part for the next weekend. We were at his house again when he drove Morty into the garage. This was awkward. Very, very awkward. I can't believe he'd just-just. Like that! Just friends, good? WTF, just, happened.

** [Author's note: You all did deserve this chapter because you all waited like a week. I know it was hell but this weekend there are coming 3 new chapters (inter alias this one). Sorry for the Eli rejecting Clare thing but it's gonna be alright. Please review and follow, favorite and more! Thank you so much for hanging on to this story. Love you so much! 33333333!]**


	6. His story

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**[Author's note: As the title says, Eli's is publishing his secret story to Clare in this chapter and she's gonna try to make Eli fall for her. I'm really sorry for updating a day to late but my laptop charger gave it up so I have to do everything on my dad's computer. I will try to update another story today but I don't know for sure. Sorry and Enjoy!]**

I woke up with a huge headache. Last night was shit. All I could think about was Eli, Eli, Eli and Eli. I'm so in love and I just ruined it by giving it all to KC. I'm just so stupid. I stood up and watched at all the photo's on my nightstand. Maybe I should start praying again. God could help me out! I got on my knee's and placed my hands on my bed. When I finished I walked downstairs and ate breakfast. I wanted to get ready for school but I saw it was just 6 am and not worth it to sit downstairs for another hour, so I just walked upstairs and took my phone to play some games.

I woke up again and looked at my alarm. Shit! 8 am! I got dressed and ran downstairs with my schoolbag and took an orange to go. I got on my bike and cycled to the bus stop. Of course he drove by and stopped. ''Hé, eh Clare. The bus doesn't ride anymore so if you want-'' He didn't finish but I knew exactly what he wanted to say. I shook my head but then noticed the bus really didn't ride. I nodded and got into the car. He didn't say anything and nether did I. turned on the radio but there where no good songs on 'till I heard 'All your Hate' from Black Veil Brides. I matched the beat with my feet and Eli smirked. ''U like, again, Edwards? '' ''Yes, don't u, Goldsworthy. '' I smiled and he smiled back. It was like we were the only people in the world. ''STOP!'' I said as I saw a woman cross the road. He stopped immediately and I placed my hands on the panel. ''Thanks Edwards.'' I saw he was in shock and I wanted to reassure him but he already parked at school. ''Thanks for the ride.'' I said as I got out. ''You got the 10 am break right?'' I heard Alli say behind me. ''No, eh yes eh-'' ''Stop it, yes or no?'' ''Yes.'' Eli said, still at the other side of the car. ''Ok see you then.'' Alli ran towards Drew.

Finally, first period was over. Just English and maths after the break. I got to my locker, who was next to Eli, and placed my bag and my Spanish book in it. I crossed the hallway to Alli's locker but when I stood there like 5 minutes I saw her running out of the library with Drew. Jeesh Alli. I walked outside when I saw some 9 graders walking towards me. ''Do you know where I could find the music room?'' ''Down the hallway then to the right, left, and then you just need to walk straight on. ''Ok thanks.'' I took my phone out when I got a text from Adam. **–Where are you? Alli and I are in the multimedia room.** I locked my phone and walked across the road to get into school again when Eli walked towards me. ''Ms. Dawes, your maths teacher and the gym teacher got a punctured tire so they can't make it before 3 pm.'' I nodded as he wanted to get into school. ''Wait! If you want we could get ice cream or something.'' I felt really dumb for saying that but he smirked and walked to the hearse. He took his phone and unlocked it with the same code as hid laptop. ''What is that actually.'' ''What?'' He started the car and drove out of school property.

''You haven't awnserd my question yet, Eli.'' He looked confused as I brought the subject back. ''You really want to know huh.'' I nodded as he moved his chair a bit closer to me. ''He I go. It was the 22th of April 2009 and my mom, dad and I wanted to get an ice cream so we did. We walked around the city to avoid the crowed road. We sat down on a bench and my dad needed to go to the bathroom so he walked into a restaurant. Mom saw that her classes were still on the other side. I didn't listen and just said yes, so she walked on the road to get to the other side. On that moment my mom got hit by a car and she died. Since that day I felt so guilty and responsible for her death.'' I just sat there, not saying anything. It was so unexpected and very sad. ''Wow Eli, you know it was not your fault right? I mean you were so young.'' He nodded as his hands started to shake. I looked at him and placed my hands on his. He looked at me and I smiled a little for letting him know I was there for him. Before I knew it I caught us kissing on the bench. I stopped and unlocked my phone as I saw it was already 3 pm. ''I think we need to go.'' He nodded as we walked towards the car.


	7. First date and more

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**[Author's note: Sorry that you have to do the whole weekend with just three chapters and that it's 2 days to late but this one is worth it. Also, the first paragraph of the first chapter where Clare's mom finds Darcy's old bikini bottoms, I made it happen so I could leave her out of the story, otherwise Clare needs to ask permission to go out all the time and that annoys me. About this chapter, Clare and Eli are going on there first date and much more... Enjoy!]**

It was 11am break and I wanted to go to my locker. ''Hey hone.'' I said as Alli walked by. She didn't hear me so she just walked along me. I walked down the hallway when I saw Eli and Adam talking next to the bathroom. ''Hey guys.'' They immediately stoppped talking as I came close enough. Adam started smiling and Eli gave him a push. ''What's going on here?'' I asked looking at Eli's beautiful eyes. ''Clare.'' I looked at Adam and then right back at Eli. ''Do you want to drink a cup of coffee with me at the Dot after school?'' I blushed. This was so romantic. Well, not really but it was cute. He stood like a cool guy but what he said was so sweet. God I love him. ''Yeah, yeah sure. Ofcourse.'' I blushed again and he kissed me. ''I'm gonna go, see you later.'' He walked away as Adam looked at me with a smile. ''What?'' He shook is head. ''Nothing.'' He smiled. ''Shall we go?'' I nodded as I walked we walked towards the classroom.

Finally school was over, and I had my first date with Eli. I was so excited! I wanted to walk out of school property, because Eli brought me to school, but then I saw some crazy dressed girl walk along me. I looked around as I saw Adam wave at her as she wave back. I walked up to Adam. ''Do you know that girl?'' ''Yes, her name is, hmm, something with imagine. Imogen.'' ''Siriously?'' He nodded. ''Well, I don't have time for that. I'm having my first date with Eli today.'' ''About that, you're gonna be late if you don't hurry.'' I looked at my watch. ''Right, see you later Adam.'' I waved and walked towards the Dot.

''Hey, sorry I'm late.'' ''Don't, I came in here like 2 minutes before you.'' We laughed as the waitress walked towards our table. ''Welcome at the Dot, how can I help you?'' ''Two cappuccino please.'' Eli said as he looked at me with asking-eyes. I nodded. The waitress walked away. ''Like you could read my mind.'' I laughed as he smirked. ''So Edwards, why I wanted to meet up. The assignment needs to be handed in on Friday and it isn't done.'' I nodded. ''Do you want to meet up at my place this time. We could finish the writing there and film at the park again.'' He smirked. ''Sure.'' The waitress brought us our cappuccino and we took a sip. ''This is really good.'' I said as he smirked. He seemed a little distrected but I didn't mind because this was, our first date. ''Do you want to have a movie night at my house?'' I nodded as I stood up. We walked to Morty and got in. This is gonna be a wonderful night.

I closed te door. It was 1 am and I jsut got back from Eli. I can't believe I let myself go so far with him. I need to call Alli! I took my phone and unlocked it. ''Jeesh Clare, it's 1am go to bed!'' ''I can't. Guess what happened. Eli and I did it!'' ''NO, YOU, DIDN'T!'' I blushed. ''How was it?'' ''Intence, it was like we were the only people in the world. We cuddled like half an hour without saying anything after.'' ''Go get some sleep, we talk tomorrow.'' I hung up. This was the best night of my life. I got in to my pajamas and got into bed. My phone vibrated and I unlocked it and saw I got a text. **–See you Wednesday, was fun today. Eli.** I love him so much.


	8. The final piece of the assignment

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**[Author's note: Sorry (again) for updating too late, I've been really busy the last week and hadn't much time to write. This chapter is all about mistakes. Enjoy!]**

It was Wednesday morning and I was so excited to film the last part of the movie-assignment. I took my phone off the charger and took a look at all my photo's I made of Eli and me. I hope we could take it to the next step today. I walked to my closet but didn't see any proper close to ware. I opened the old-close box and found an adorable red top, a white tiger-print pants and a black jacket. It was perfect! I got dressed, curled my hair and put on a light layer of make-up. I was all ready to go. I took a purse from the coat holder and put my keys, phone and my toothbrush in it, just in case. I took my bike out of the garage and started cycling towards Eli.

''Hé Clare-bear!'' Eli's dad walked out of the garage. Why did he always say that? ''Is Eli home?'' He nodded as he pointed to the open front-door. ''Thanks.'' I walked inside when I saw Eli sitting at the kitchen table, reading a magazine. ''What are you reading?'' ''Just a magazine I stole from my mum.'' ''Cosmo, seriously?'' We laughed as I sat down on a chair next to him. ''Are we filming in the park again?'' ''No, we needed to do the bedroom scene at your place remember?'' I blushed. ''Yes I do actually.'' We laughed. ''Shall we go to Casa Edwards?'' He nodded. We walked to the car, got in and ride to my house again. Gosh I was such an idiot. I turned on the radio and we listened to some early '80 music.

''Welcome in Casa Edwards!'' I said as I opened the door. ''What do you wanna drink?'' ''Coke, please.'' I nodded and walked to the kitchen to get us some coke cans. When I walked out of the kitchen I saw him sitting on the couch, trying to turn on the TV. I placed the cans on the table and turned on the TV. After 5 minutes not talking I looked at him and he looked back. I blushed and he placed his hand behind my neck and kissed. We made out for like, 10 minutes when he became intenser and I didn't mind so we took it up stares. First we just made out but then placed his hand on my belly and we did it.

''Jeesh Eli, I'm whacked.'' He laughed as I let myself fall on the bed. I got up, got dressed and brushed my teeth. This was better than I had expected. I thought Eli was getting dressed but then he walked into the bedroom with my phone. ''KC texted you.'' He didn't look very happy. I took my phone, unlocked and opened the text. **-I was wrong Clare, I'm really sorry. I want you back. KC.** ''Shit.''


	9. Breakdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**[Author's note: Because of the helpful review of Guest anon 3 I thought of writing a different chapter then a chapter of the love between Eli and Clare and KC and Clare. Clare is a mess of all the feelings, but how is she dealing with it? Enjoy!]**

****I woke up feeling sick. Maybe it's because of the chicken from yesterday? I don't know. I needed to get out of bed but I closed my eyes and fell asleep. A few minutes later I woke up because mom was screaming my name from downstairs. I rubbed my eyes and let myself fall out of the bed. I needed to go to school but then I would see Eli and KC again. After that text message me and Eli had a huge fight and I ended up crying for hours. Was I too fast for loving Eli a few days after KC and I broke up? Maybe I should call KC and clear this shit up before it's killing my relationship with Eli. ''CLARE! CLARE! If you don't hurry you'll be late!'' I wanted to yell back that I was sick but that would make it more obvious that I wasn't, so I called her.

I woke up again with a nauseous feeling. I got up and wanted to walk to the bathroom but it was too late, I puked on the ground and it wouldn't stop coming. After a few minutes I was done and cleaned it up. I felt so sick, but not dizzy or nauseous anymore, just, not OK. I was devastated that Eli wasn't here and I was angry that KC text ed me like 2 weeks after our breakup that he wanted me back. I mean, he cheated on me. I thought I couldn't feel any more pain than my broken heart. I got on the internet and searched:'Ways to heal your pain.' I scrolled down and saw a video of someone cutting his own arm. I would never do that, even if the pain was killing me, never!

After I brushed my teeth I called Alli. ''Clare, stop being so dramatic, it's probably jut a cold. What we should talk about is the text message of KC you got after having sex with Eli. Yes I heard.'' I hung up. I didn't want to talk about it, and how could she now? I didn't, NO, NO, NO! Eli probably told Adam and Adam told Alli and soon, the entire school is gonna know! I got white. If I could disappear right now. Are you kidding me? Jezus- No Clare, you're not gonna curse. I got on my knees, placed my hands on the bed and prayed for twenty minutes. For the first time it didn't help. Praying didn't help. I'm such a mess.

The next day I felt better. I got dressed and ate pancakes for breakfast. When I got out of the bus I saw Eli's hearse, parked next to the bicycle parking. I could feel myself getting sick again. Hold it together Clare. I walked through the door when I heard the bell. Saved by the bell. I walked down the hallway when I walked up to someone. ''Watch it!'' I said without looking who it was. I looked up and saw it was Eli. He looked pissed and I wanted to get away as quick as possible but then I saw KC walking at the other side of the hallway and I ran into the girls bathroom. I completely lost it. I locked the door as I took my scissors and cut myself with it. I watched at the blood who was dripping down my arm. I'm a mess, but at least the pain of my broken heart is gone.

**[Author's note: Sorry for letting Clare hurt herself but I realized (after the review of guest anon 3) that Clare's feelings were messed up so that's why she starts cutting herself. BTW, this isn't Clare's secret. Thanks for reading and if you have advice or something, just review, I always read them. Thanks!]**


	10. Author's note 2

I'm really sorry I didn't update last week but I have a lot on my mind now. My uncle is getting a divorce, my best friend's parents too and my mum and dad are having some financial issues. Not that I'm quitting writing on this story but I'm taking a break to clear my mind and make the story more interesting for you guys. I'm sorry but I promise, the next chapter I'm gonna update is longer, better and is gonna be totally worth it! I'm really sorry, I would appreciate if you understood my situation at home. Thanks for holding on to the story and I'm really gonna try making this story better. I love you guys!


	11. You need help, Clare'

**[Author's note: I'm really really sorry for not updating for 3 months or so. I'm gonna reward you for waiting with or a long chapter or two normal chapters. I don't know yet. And I read my story over and saw that my grammar sucks, so I'm gonna keep an eye on my spelling. So last chapter Clare cut herself, the chapter before that she had sex with Eli and got a text from KC. What's gonna happen next?]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

''NO, STOP!'' I ran towards the bus, but it already drove away. I touched my arm, it still hurt much. Even though it was already 2 weeks later. I heard a car driving right behind me, I looked back and saw Eli. He drove next to me and opened the window. ''Need a ride, we have to talk eventually.'' He smiled a little, nothing like his smirk this one was a smile I had never seen before. It was like he was sorry. I didn't want to get in at first but if I didn't I would have to walk 30 minutes to my house, so I got in the passenger's seat next to him. He turned on the radio on the channel of Kerrang! radio. They played a song of Asking Alexandra, I didn't like that band so much so I wanted to switch channels. I reached for the radio when the sleeve of my jacket went up. I didn't even noticed it until Eli stopped the car and grabbed my wrist. ''What the fuck is this Clare? Since when have you been cutting yourself? Do you even fucking know what you're doing to yourself?'' I pulled back my arm and got red. ''You need help Clare.'' What! ''I don't need help! You are not my dad, I can choose whatever I want to do to my body.'' ''Clare, this is serious shit. You can't keep this a secret.'' He was right.

I got out of the car and waved Eli goodbye. God I was still in love with him. But what about KC's text. I'm such a mess. I just need to call KC and then everything will be fine. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number. ''KC.'' ''Hey, it's Clare. I need to talk to you.'' ''Ehm, OK.'' he sounded a little nervous, but so did I. ''About that text message, I don't think I can come back to you KC.'' A tear walked down my cheek. I shouldn't cry, I can't. I took a deep breath and started talking again. ''I don't want to be with you anymore and I'm with Eli, I guess, kinda. But that's not what's important, you cheated on me with Jenna. You're the one who ruined all this and now you feel sorry? KC we're through.'' I hung up. This wasn't a success. I started crying. Why was I crying? I don't love KC anymore. I walked in the bathroom and got a razor. I curled up my sleeve and started cutting myself, crying through all the pain, from my heart and my wrists. I didn't stop, I just couldn't. I closed my eyes, tears running down my cheek.

''Clare, are you awake?'' I woke up in a white room with my mom next to me on a chair. I blinked a few times before I could see everything clear. ''Hey honey, how are you?'' ''Good, I think. What happened?'' ''You tried to kill yourself. Don't you remember?'' ''I what? I didn't try to-'' A nurse walked in the room. ''Clare Edwards? Could I talk to you in private?'' ''I guess.'' Mom kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. ''So at first, do you remember what you did?'' ''Not really, I can only remember closing my eyes while-'' I looked at my wrist, fully taped in bandages. ''OK, so because we assume you tried to kill yourself a counselor is coming to talk to you. And second, did you know you were pregnant.'' I got white. ''Pre-Pregnant? Are you sure?'' ''Yes, it's just 2 or 3 weeks old so you have still enough time to think but we assumed you knew it.'' I was pregnant. ''Pregnant, like in having a baby? Oh my. You can't tell my parents!'' ''I won't but you have to tell them eventually. I will leave you alone now, do you want your parents back in here?'' I shook my head. She walked out of the door. I-I was pregnant?

**[A/N: So I decided to make it 2 normal chapters but I will update one tomorrow because it's already 0:03 in Europe so I'm gonna sleep. No, I don't hate on Asking Alexandra but I just needed a reason for Clare to reach for the radio. So Clare's pregnant, did you guys expected that as her secret? Let me know what you think! I'm still feeling really bad for leaving you with an unfinished chapter. Things are still not going well at home but I'm trying to finish this story before summer vacation. No worries, it's not even close to ending yet. OK, I'm going to bed now. Hope you guys are not mad at me. I love you!]**


	12. Baby daddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

****''But why did you try to kill yourself?'' Alli was sitting on the end of the bed. ''I didn't.'' I didn't want to tell her the whole story, she was just going to judge me like everyone else. I just kept denying it instead of defending myself. Alli looked on her watch. ''Lunch time is almost over, get well soon promise?'' She kissed my forehead. ''Bye.'' I waved her goodbye. How should I get well soon when there's a human being growing in my stomach. OK, that sounds really gross. It is gross, I mean there's like growing a little Eli junior... Wait, it's 2-3 weeks old, so it must be Eli's. Or, no. No. No. No. It could be KC's too! That is. How did. But why. I don't even know how to react. It could be Eli's because we had sex at my house 2 weeks ago and it could be KC's because we had sex too but like 3 weeks ago.

''Not hungry?'' My mom asked as she looked at my plate. I wasn't hungry, instead I was feeling really tired. I shook my head. ''Not really, but I'm tired so could you ask dad if he could visit me later?'' My mom got white. ''Actually, your dad isn't coming at all this week. He's on a business-trip. And it's 'very important' so he can't take off early to see you.'' A tear dropped of my cheek. My dad cared more about his job than about me? ''And Clare, I'm really sorry to say this now but I have to go. I have a meeting with people from church.'' She got up and waved me goodbye. I layed back down and fell asleep. When I woke up I saw Eli sitting in the chair beside my bed.

''I believe you Clare. You don't need to explain to me how you feel right now.'' We made a small talk when I woke up but then he asked me why I killed myself, or at least it looked like I tried to kill myself. He chuckled and looked around the room. ''I need to tell you something, but you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone OK?'' I nodded. He got up and pulled off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve as I saw scars at his upper arm. ''How could I never have seen those?'' ''Because I don't want people to see that I was a big mess. I dress like this because of my music taste but I cut myself because of the pain of my mom's death.'' He pulled his jacket on again. ''Even though you didn't try to kill yourself, you still need help Clare. You mean everything to me, and I don't want to see you hurt yourself like this. I really love you.'' I mean everything to him and he loves me? He got up and walked out the door. I needed to think but before I could, he was back with a dozen roses in his hand. ''Will you be my Valentine, Clare?'' I needed to laugh. It wasn't quite romantic but it could do. ''I would love to, Eli.'' He leaned forward and kissed me. Maybe being pregnant wasn't such a big deal. I mean, Eli loved me and I could always hide it from him. How big could my belly possibly get?

***4 and a half month time jump***  
Well, this isn't really what I expected from being pregnant. I rubbed my belly, I was now five months pregnant. I was right before, my belly wasn't quite big. I mean, if you paid much attention to it than you could see I was getting bigger but no one made a comment yet. In four and a half months I was getting help for my 'suicide attempt' but Eli and I found his old psychologist and I got better help for dealing with depression and cutting my wrist. I was really getting better. My life was perfect, me and Eli were together, KC doesn't bother talking to us anymore and I wasn't being mentioned anymore as 'that girl who tried to kill herself' and my mom and dad weren't afraid to leave me alone anymore. Well, at least almost perfect, because no one knows I'm pregnant and I can't walk in one day with a baby in my arms.


	13. Wait, you're pregnant?

**[A/N: So yeah, you're probably thinking:''WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU HANGING US LIKE THAT FOR 3 WEEKS. WHAT THE FUCK!'' But I had a little writers block but it's OK now. Sorry for leaving you hanging with Clare talking about herself instead of actually doing something. So I'll make it up to you because something really disturbing is gonna happen this chapter so start reading it already!]**

''Hey can I come over?'' Eli asked over the phone. ''Sure, I just need to change.'' ''Ok, I'll be there in 10?'' ''That'll do!'' I smiled as I hung up. I'm so glad we have this like 'best friends/couple' relationship. I could literally tell him anything! Well, not that I'm pregnant of course. My thoughts got disturbed when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. ''Come in.'' I said walking to my closet to change, expecting to be mom who came in. When I wanted to grab something I felt 2 hands around my waist as I turned my head. ''Hey I-'' Before I could finish his lips were already on mine. I turned my body to him and felt his tong against my closed lips. I opened my mouth waiting for him to enter. We made 'till I had to get some air and I pulled away. He looked at me with lust in his eyes. When I noticed I was still in my comfy clothes I walked to the closet again. ''I have to change, to could you wait outside?'' ''Clare, I'm your boyfriend. I've seen your hot body before'' He winked at me. I blushed but didn't know how to answer. He walked up to me and grabbed my waist but I walked back a little so he missed and hugged my belly. I got white and walked to the bed, hiding my white face and kicking off my flip flops. He looked at me with a weird look on his face. ''So ehm, can I change?'' He walked over at me placing his hand on my belly and the other holding my wrist so I couldn't walk away. At that point the baby kicked. His face got white and shook his head as he walked back foot for foot.

''No. No. No. No. No.'' I heard him whisper. He sat back on the ground with his hands in his hair. Me, still standing beside the bed, froze. This can't be happening. He can't know yet, I don't even know who the father is. I looked at Eli and he looked back at me, reading my face expression. I shook his still bid-eyed. His face started coming back at the normal color as he stood up. His face expression changed in anger. ''HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS. WHAT THE FUCK CLARE.'' I just nodded, I don't even know why. ''WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE SAYING NOTHING. THIS IS A FUCKING BIG DEAL. WHERE TALKING ABOUT A BA-'' Before he could finish I ran up to him and kissed him. It was like a rescue for him not saying the word baby. He pulled back as soon as our lips connected. ''How low can you go, Edwards? Kissing me because I'm mad at you?'' I just looked at him. ''How far is it?'' I didn't say anything. ''Clare, how far is it?'' I still didn't answer. ''CLARE, HOW FAR IS IT?'' He yelled at me. ''F-five months'' I whispered. ''W-what? F-five months? How could you keep that from me for five months?'' ''I-I was gonna t-tell you!'' I tried to get myself out of this situation. Clare, he can't blame everything on you. You were in shock. You still are.

''You can't blame me for not telling you!'' I broke the awkward silence. ''I was in shock! Still am. I discovered that I was pregnant after that 'killing myself' drama happened!'' ''Have you seen a doctor since then?'' ''N-no.'' He pulled out his phone and googled something, then called someone. ''Hey, this is Eli Goldsworthy. I want to make an appointment with doctor McKenzie please. Yeah, I'll wait.'' I just waited 'till he was finished. ''Your appointment is in 30 minutes. Please get changed and don't call me 'till you're back from the doctor.'' He told me where I needed to be for my appointment and when he walked away I grabbed his wrist. ''W-would you... like to... come with me?'' I blushed. ''N-no Clare. I can't handle that right now.'' ''P-please?'' I was looking at him with my bright eyes. ''W-well. Ok then.'' He hugged me and told me that is was gonna be ok. ''We can get through this Clare. I don't know how but we can.'' He whispered while hugging me tight.

**[A/N: So, what do you think about Eli reacting to Clare about her pregnancy? I really want to know what you think. The next chapter is about Clare and Eli going to see the doctor and she discovers that the doctor could see if it's a boy or a girl. What would you want it to be? Please comment as much as you can! I love you for hanging on to this story!]**


	14. Doctor's appointment

**[A/N: So I'm just laying in bed because I was sick this morning but I'm feeling better now, anyways I felt bored so I started writing this chapter and I saw that not many people reviewed on my last chapter. It would really make me happy if you shared this story with your friends, twitter followers or tumblr, Kik, Instagram I don't know but I would really appreciate it if you did that. So I'm done with asking you to promote me, here's the chapter about Clare's doctor appointment.]**

When I was ready for the appointment we got into Eli's car. I was really nervous because I didn't knew what was gonna happen. Eli was still in shock and a little angry at me but when we finally arrived he grabbed my hand and squeezed it a little, I think that ment that he was nervous too.

After we found a parking space in the huge parking lot we got out of the car and walked towards to door. When we checked in we had to wait in the waiting room, duh. "I'm sorry I overreacted before, Clare." Eli whispered in my ear. I wanted to say sorry too but then the image of KC being the dad came into my head, so I just nodded and kissed his cheek. I looked around the room and only saw woman with big bellies, even bigger than mine. They didn't say anything but I knew they were judging me about being pregnant at my age.

"Clare Edwards?" "Yes." We stood up and walked towards the doctor. She was fairly small with blond hair hanging over her shoulders. "Hello, I'm doctor McKenzie." We shook hands and walked into her office. "So what I understand is that you're pregnant and want to check if the baby is healthy." I nodded. "So you just have to answer a few questions and then we'll make an ultrasound. How far are you?" I answered her questions and got to the topic of keeping the baby or adopting it. I looked at Eli but he didn't look back. "I think, I-I want to k-keep it." He looked at me with a reassuring smile, but I couldn't see if he thought it was OK with keeping the baby. I can't blame him because I'm not even sure who's the dad.

"Are you ready for your ultrasound?" "I guess so." She led us to the room next door. "You could lay down there and take your sweater of." I sat down on the table/bed and did what the said. She sat down on a chair next to me and I pulled up my shirt that I was wearing under my sweater. "Are you comfortable?" I nodded as she lubricated my belly with some weird stuff. She activated the machine with a display on it and took a kind-of-handle in her hand. Eli was quiet but grabbed my hand and placed his lips on mine. The doctor placed the kind-of-handle on my belly and went back and ford a few times 'till we saw a little spot on the screen. "I-is that the b-baby." I looked at Eli who smiled widely. He felt like a real dad already. "Yes, and it's perfectly healthy as far as I can see." Eli kissed me and looked at the display again. "Would you like to know the gender?" I looked at Eli who nodded at me. "Well I'm happy to say it's a beautiful healthy ..."

**[A/N: OMG HAHAHA you thought I was gonna tell it right? Well I got you there! So basically I didn't tell you because I can't decide the gender. I think I'm gonna tell it when they're 1) gonna buy baby stuff or 2) when the baby is born. I'm so mean. Well at least the baby is healthy right? So please review and share this with everybody you know! I know this isn't such a long chapter but I really wanted to update something so I made a fill up.]**


	15. Pregnant and getting ------

**[A/N: HAPPY EASTER! Sorry for letting you wait for this chapter but I finally decided what the gender of the baby is gonna be! BTW, if you have tips or requests for next chapter I'll appreciate it! So enjoy.]**

It's still sinking in, I'm having a baby with Eli. Or KC. UGH, just thinking of having a little KC makes me sick. I looked over at the clock on my nightstand, 7;21 AM. If I don't get out of bed now I'll be too late. I rushed to my closet and matched together a pink skirt, a black tank top and a vest who covered my belly. You could really see I was getting bigger each week but I always wore hoodies and vests to cover it. I got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I looked over at the clock on the microwave, 7;38. I got my backpack (a normal bag was getting too heavy to carry) and shut the door when I walked out.

''Hey beautiful.'' Eli pressed his lips on mine and I expected it to be full of passion but it was sweet. We parted from our kiss and he looked at me with his beautiful green eyes. ''Clare, would you like to have dinner with me at Little Miss Steaks tonight?'' I was shocked, we haven't dated since he found out I was pregnant. ''Yes, yes I would love to.'' He smiled and kissed me again as the bell rang. ''I'll pick you up around 7 and wear something nice, not that you aren't wearing nice clothes but you know.'' He hid his blush. He was SO cute when he did that. ''I know what you mean, see you tonight.'' He kissed my forehead and rushed to class.

Finally, the last bell rang and I walked out of the classroom. I was really exited for my date with Eli tonight. But, what am I gonna wear? Most of the people who work and hang out at Little Miss Steaks were from school and 'nice' clothes aren't vests or hoodies. I'm SO screwed. ''Hey, wanna come to my house and do some homework?'' And just like that Alli walked next to me. ''I can't, I'm having a date with Eli.'' She sighed. ''TTYL.'' (Talk To You Later) She said when we walked near her locker. I knew I needed spend more time with Alli but I also needed to spend time with Eli and have time for myself.

''No. No. Ha, no way!'' I talked to myself as I thew dresses out of my closet on my bed. I seriously have NOTHING to wear and Eli will be here in less than an hour! I walked to the bathroom when I thought of Marcy leaving her prom dress in the attic. I walked upstairs and opened a box which read 'Marcy's Prom'. I opened it and looked at a small blue dress. I pulled it out and looked at a black vest which was included. Marcy, you saved my life! I carried the dress and vest to my room and tried it on. It was a little big but you couldn't see my big belly. I looked really cute in this dress. I walked to the bathroom and curled my hair and teased it a little and put on a little layer of makeup.

''I'm coming!'' I yelled downstairs. I took my purse and walked to the door. As soon as I saw Eli his eyes got bigger. ''You think it's too much?'' ''No, you look AMAZING!'' He kissed me and this time with allot of passion. We parted and got in his car. ''And how's my little baby boy?'' He kissed the top of my belly. I giggled and blushed. We drove away and parked near the entrance.

After we ordered our food we talked about what to get for the baby and how we should pay for it all. He was really supportive about me getting a part time job. I knew the job needed to pay REALLY good or else it would take too long to get all the money for the baby's stuff. The waitress brought our food and we started eating. When we were done eating I could see Eli got a little nervous. ''Clare, I really want to ask you something.'' I looked in his eyes. ''I really love you and I know for 100% sure that you're my soul-mate We can't always get along but I don't mind as long as we make up. But now that I know it for sure and now that we're having a baby I really want to ask you.'' He got on his knees next to my chair and got a little box out of his pocket. My heart stopped and I got white. ''Would you like to marry me?'' He opened the box and I saw a ring with a little diamond. ''I-I.'' I just couldn't believe it. ''Y-yes! O-of c-course!'' He smiled and kissed me as I put on the ring.

I'm pregnant with a little baby boy AND getting married with the 'possible' dad of my baby. And being 16 doesn't make it any easier.

**[A/N: So, pregnant AND getting married? How is she gonna get the money for the baby's stuff before the birth? And doesn't Clare see she's rushing into a marriage? Let me know what you think.]**


End file.
